Eric is introduced to Energy Weapons
Eric is introduced to Energy Weapons 5013 He got up and said," Wait here!" then he disappeared inside the house only to reappear a feW moments later with a green metal box and out of it he took a modern weapon. I had never seen one in real but I knew them from Virtu Shows and of course from school. He said. "This is an old Directed Energy blaster. Legal on many planets." He aimed the weapon and a bright bolt of light crackled through the air and the heavy wooden target we had used to throw our axes had a huge burning hole in it and the massive rock wall that enclosed the back yard had a large red glowing crater as well. I was quite stunned by the damage the weapon had done. He said. "That was not even close to the highest setting. It takes little skill to use one of these. Physical strength and agility make no difference. Can you imagine what would have happened if the clan wars would have been fought with weapons like these?" I understood. "I think no one would be around today." "That is exactly right. The clans that went to space were now forced to stay on this world had plenty of these and used them to force their will on the other clans. Quite a few of the real old clans completely vanished in that time and new clans arose that haven't been of the old lineage. It was one of your ancestors I believe someone of the Ragnarsson clan who went to the Union post and complained. Long story short it was that Ragnarsson who assembled all clan leaders to a big meeting and even the most thickheaded chief knew no one would survive another long night with all the fighting and no outside help at all. So the then-new Circle of Elders was elected and a long document of rules, The Niflheim Laws of Tradition was produced. It tightly regulates how clan differences should be fought and what is and what is not tradition. First rule in that book is to fight only with the ancient weapons. No guns or blasters are allowed as any distance weapon is to be considered less "honorable" than a hand weapon. According to our custom, all free men are required to own weapons, as well as permitted to carry them at all times. These arms also indicative our social status: The Great clan, like ours will have a complete ensemble of helmet, shield, chain mail shirt, and sword when we are top assembled on official business and meetings. Those not born to the old families are the Bóndi as you know. All the men of lesser clans' small families will have at least a harpoon, an ax and shield, and everyone even the Low men and those of no clan association carry the Seax , our Skinner Knife." He glanced in his empty tankard. "I don't think ever talked that much on a single tankard." "Can I shoot the Blaster? Just once?" He nodded." Yes but not here. These things are terribly dangerous and we are in the middle of town. Those bolts easily go through walls and we could hurt someone. Tomorrow at the beach I let you lose a few bolts." --***-- Category:Plots & Scenes Category:Events